


christmas secrets

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: Zoey's Extraordinary Christmas Tropes [2]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: The SPRQ Point Christmas party raises some dilemmas for Joan and Zoey as they try to keep their relationship a secret...
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Series: Zoey's Extraordinary Christmas Tropes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	christmas secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: hiding their relationship/ fake not-dating

“I was thinking of throwing a Christmas party.”

That sentence was perhaps the last thing Zoey Clarke expected to come out of her partner’s mouth, and the surprise must have shown on her face.

“I mean, for everyone at SPRQ Point,” Joan clarified. “We’ve done well this year; we’ve got the SPRQ Watch out there, we’ve made really good progress on the Chirp, the third floor have done really well with that _SPRQ your imagination_ scheme in schools-”

“I still can’t believe you let them go with that name,” Zoey interrupted with a smirk.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Ugh, the board _lapped_ it up. It’s all cutesy and adorable, according to them, and they figured it’d appeal to kids. So I let them stick with it.”

The pair of them lapsed into silence then, picking at the remains of the takeout they’d ordered.

“So, uh, a Christmas party,” Zoey said after a few moments. “Sounds fun.”

Joan gave her a look. “See, your mouth says ‘fun’, but your face says ‘not fun’. Which one am I meant to believe?”

That drew a sigh from Zoey. “It’s nothing. I’m sure the party will be great, and I think it’s a really good idea. It’s just... How exactly are we going to go to a party and spend several hours with virtually everyone who works at SPRQ Point and keep our relationship secret? I mean, I know we have to, I know we agreed not to go public, but...”

Music swelled up then, echoing around the room, and Zoey knew it wasn’t coming from the television. Then, of its own accord, her mouth began moving as lyrics tumbled out.

“ _When you hold me in the street,  
And you kiss me on the dance floor,  
I wish that it could be like that.  
Why can’t it be like that?  
‘Cause I’m yours.  
We keep behind closed doors.  
Every time I see you, I die a little more.  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls.  
It’ll never be enough. _”

Joan was gaping a little, clearly uncomfortable, and Zoey tried to clamp her mouth shut but the words were forcing themselves out of her throat. A part of her was mortified, that she’d completely lost control of her body, and that she was forcing Joan into such an awkward situation. A bigger part of her was terrified of what would happen once she stopped singing, however. It wasn’t like they could just ignore what had just happened, no matter how much either woman wanted to. Of course Joan knew about Zoey’s powers, had known about them for months, but she’d only witnessed them on one occasion; the day Zoey had glitched and ended up singing _Pressure_ to Danny Michael Davis. That had been awkward, this was even worse.

“ _It’s obvious you’re meant for me,  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly,  
Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep.  
But I’ll never show it on my face.  
But we know this  
We got a love that is homeless. _”

“Z-Zoey,” Joan managed to get out then. “Zoey, stop.”

But she couldn’t. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know how, she must be glitching again. And that meant having to actually have a conversation about what was happening. They’d been having such a nice night, too. Why did her powers have to go and ruin everything?

“ _Why can’t you hold me in the street?  
Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that.  
Why can’t we be like that?  
‘Cause I’m yours. _”

Suddenly, Joan was setting her takeout on the coffee table, leaning towards her and grasping her hands in her own. “Zoey, it’s alright.”

Zoey couldn’t stop singing if she wanted to, but the soft, concerned look in Joan’s eyes nearly made her falter anyway. Was it possible Joan wasn’t mad? Sure, she knew that this wasn’t Zoey’s fault, that she couldn’t exactly turn her powers on and off when it was convenient, but still she’d expected her partner to at least be a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

“ _Why can’t I say that I’m in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop.  
I wish that it could be like that.  
Why can’t we be like that?  
‘Cause I’m yours. _”

Finally, thankfully, the song came to an end and Zoey bit her lip. The pair sat in silence for a good few moments before it was broken.

“So.” Joan managed a small, slightly awkward smile. “You wanna talk about that?”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zoey was tucked into Joan’s body, the older woman gently running her fingers through red hair.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Zoey said for the fifth time.

“I know,” Joan assured quietly. “I know you can’t help it.” She sighed. “But we do have to talk about this. I mean, why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling? I thought we were on the same page, that we both knew why we had to keep this relationship quiet?”

“I _do_ know,” Zoey promised. “But I don’t... I don’t like it. I don’t like having to sneak around at work when I’ve met you for lunch or you’re picking me up after work to go out for dinner. I hate having to be evasive about weekend plans, and I really don’t like the idea of going to this Christmas party and not being able to dance with you.” She pulled away then, to meet the older woman’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve put you in an awkward position.”

“I think I preferred the awkward position from last Friday,” Joan countered, a small smirk on her lips as she reminded her partner of the previous weekend, where they’d not even made it out of the bedroom.

Zoey’s cheeks flushed a nice pink, but the uncertainty in her eyes didn’t fade.

Joan took her hand again, squeezing it. “Believe me, Zoey, I hate this as much as you do. If I could announce it to the world tomorrow, I would. But I’m only _acting_ CEO. Sooner or later, Danny Michael Davis will come back and I’ll be back on the fourth floor. Do you really want the whole team knowing that we’re dating? Not to mention the HR issues it will throw up.”

It was Zoey’s turn to sigh, then. “No. No, I get it. I’m sorry, I guess I’m just feeling a little fragile, and a little sad. It would have been nice to go to the party together, you know? Have a dance, have a drink. Maybe kiss under some mistletoe.”

“Yeah,” Joan smiled a little sadly. “That would be nice.”

Zoey moved to lean back into her partner then, snuggling up close. “Sorry for saying ‘sorry’ a lot, too.”

“You just said it again.” The smirk was evident in the older woman’s voice.

The redhead thought on that a moment. “Damn.”

* * *

As it was, Joan went ahead and organised the party, and by the time the invites had been sent out two weeks before Christmas, the fourth floor was buzzing with the news.

“Hey, Zoey, did you get the e-vite about the Christmas party?” Tobin asked as she sat down at her desk Friday morning.

“Uh, yeah,” she said, shrugging off her coat and hoping nobody would pick up on the fact she’d already known about the party long before the invitations.

“It’s gonna be dope,” Tobin grinned. “I can’t believe Joan’s renting out the entirety of the Paragon! That place is booked up weeks in advance; I couldn’t even sneak my way in. And believe me, I tried.”

Zoey managed to muster a small smile at Tobin’s enthusiasm, and quickly turned her attention to her computer. “Yeah, well. I’m sure Joan just wanted to make sure everyone has a good time.”

“Do you think Joan will be there?” Leif piped up from his own desk, a slightly hopeful tone to his voice that made Zoey frown.

Feeling a little bit of jealousy bubble up in her chest, she tried to school her expression. “Maybe, why?”

Leif’s cheeks flushed then, his gaze skittering away from Zoey. “No reason.”

Her eyes narrowed, watching the man carefully as he busied himself with work. Joan had made it clear to him that their relationship- if it could even have been called that- was over, but Zoey couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. She knew that Joan didn’t want a relationship with Leif, that had been obvious even before she’d asked Zoey out, but was it possible that Leif himself wasn’t aware? Did he think he still had a chance?

Clenching her jaw and forcing her attention back to her computer, Zoey began angrily punching out code for the Chirp.

* * *

When the morning of the party rolled around a week and a half later, Zoey didn’t feel any better about having to hide hers and Joan’s relationship at the party, nor did she feel any better about Leif’s potential feelings for her partner.

“What do you mean we’re going together?”

Admittedly, Zoey had only been half listening to what Joan was saying, poking and prodding at her takeout and lost in her own thoughts.

“Well,” Joan scoffed, looking a little irritated, “it’s silly for us to take two cars.”

“B-But that means arriving together,” Zoey said, brow furrowing and mind racing. “And leaving together. Don’t you think that will raise questions?”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Zoey, it’s a work party. I’m sure we won’t be the only people splitting a car ride. It’ll be fine.”

Zoey found herself nodding at that, though she wasn’t wholly convinced. It seemed a little too much like tempting fate, particularly with Leif potentially sniffing around. Maybe that was the point. Maybe Joan didn’t want to announce their relationship but figured that people working it out on their own wouldn’t be as bad? That being said, HR would still be a problem, so maybe that wasn’t it. Honestly, Zoey didn’t know what was going on.

“We don’t have to go together, you know,” Joan said then, sounding a little disappointed but trying to hide it. “I just thought it would be nice. And you could come back here afterwards, spend the night. If you wanted, of course.”

Almost as though it was planned, Hermés chose that moment to appear at Zoey’s feet, staring expectantly up at the woman as she poked at her breakfast.

“That sounds nice,” Zoey admitted slowly. “I mean, if you’re sure you don’t mind having me here two nights in a row.” 

A smirk spread across Joan’s face. “Why would I mind?” she asked, surveying the younger woman over her coffee mug. “That’s two nights in a row I get you all to myself.”

“You get me all to yourself whenever you want, Joan,” Zoey pointed out then, though she couldn’t stop her lips quirking in a slight smirk of her own. Then, she sighed. “Fine. If you think it won’t raise too many questions, and we can swing it, then sure. Let’s go together.” 

“You sure? I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Zoey smiled again, this time a more relaxed smile. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

* * *

That night, the pair of them arrived at Paragon in a sleek black Mercedes that Joan had rented for the night. The driver even held the door open for the pair of them as they slid out in their dresses and heels. Zoey’s fingers itched to reach out and entwine themselves with Joan’s, so she instead busied herself with smoothing her dress out instead.

“Ready?” Joan asked, sparing her partner a glance before looking towards the club.

Zoey followed her partner’s gaze. Paragon had only been open a few months, but it was already a hot place to be in San Francisco, and she could see why. It was situated at the top of a skyscraper, boasting views out across the Golden Gate Bridge, and probably cost Joan a pretty penny to book out for SPRQ Point. Hopefully the location of the party would distract the guests from Joan’s and Zoey’s arrival.

They made their way up to the club via the elevator, an uneasy silence between the two women. 

“So, uh, I guess this is it.” Zoey said after a few moments. “I mean, we’re gonna have to mingle with the other guests, maybe dance, have some food. You’ll have to circulate, of course.”

“Of course,” Joan said, sounding a little disappointed.

“How do we do this, then? Do I come find you when it’s time to leave? Or, well, I guess you should come find me. After all, you’re the boss-” 

Zoey was cut off abruptly by Joan’s lips on hers. The kiss was soft but insistent, and she practically melted into the touch. But it only lasted a few seconds, before Joan pulled away.

“I, uh, needed something to sustain me,” the brunette said then, looking a little embarrassed as she instead checked her makeup in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

“Uh huh,” Zoey managed, feeling a little dazed.

The elevator doors opened then, and already Joan was hurrying out before Zoey could fully process what had happened. With a sigh, she could only watch as her girlfriend disappeared into the throng, greeting people as she went. Shoulder slumped, Zoey looked around at the impressively decorated club for a moment before making a beeline for the bar. She needed a drink.

* * *

An hour into the party, Zoey was feeling more than a little sorry for herself. She’d spent most of the time at the bar, sipping drinks and occasionally making small-talk with people who came by. Tobin had greeted her with a grin before hurrying off to grab more food, and several people from the sixth floor had also had brief conversations with her. 

Now, she was stood at the edge of the dance floor, yet another drink in hand as she watched people dance and have fun. It wasn’t fair. It was Christmas, the party was to celebrate a great year, and everyone was having a good time but her. Occasionally, she caught sight of Joan talking to one of her employees, often with a forced smile and a fake look of interest on her face. Zoey wanted nothing more than to be able to sweep in and tug Joan away from those boring conversations to go make out in a dark corner, but she knew she couldn’t. For a start, it would tip off to the entirety of SPRQ Point that she was in a relationship with the boss, and secondly Joan would be furious. But then she remembered the kiss in the elevator, and she couldn’t tell if her knees went weak from the memory or the alcohol, but all it did was make Zoey long for Joan even more.

Shaking her head to clear it, she instead made her way towards the DJ booth. She’d persuaded Joan to hire Mo for the event, even though Paragon had offered their own DJ. With Max no longer around, and things being really quite awkward between herself and Simon due to her having to turn him down once she and Joan got together, Zoey needed a friendly face at the party.

“Howdy,” Zoey greeted as she reached her friend.

Mo, for his part, fixed her with a look and a slight smirk. “And how many of those lovely martinis have you already had tonight?”

Zoey shrugged at the question. “I don’t know. Five? Six? Who’s counting? I’m not!”

At her answer, it seemed that Mo didn’t quite know whether to be amused or concerned, and he studied her for a long moment. “Now, Zo-loft, how have you been? I’ve noticed you haven’t been at your apartment as much lately. Staying with your mysterious lover?”

In her drunken state, Zoey could do nothing to stop the grin from spreading across her face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Mo returned his attention to his records briefly to change tracks, before turning back to his friend. “Well, that would be why I asked the question. You’ve been flitting in and out, disappearing for entire nights at a time and showing back up with a ridiculous grin on your face and still you refuse to tell me who the lucky man is.”

Snorting, Zoey waved a hand dismissively. “Please,” she said, laughing slightly. “I’m _over_ men. They’re nothing but drama. I mean, the whole thing with Simon, and Max, and the singing and the dancing and the kissing...”

Mo arched an eyebrow at that, and he surveyed her again, as though seeing her through new eyes. “Well,” he said after a moment, “I guess that serves me right for assuming.” He tilted his head to one side, considering, before staring out across the dance floor.

Zoey watched as her friend stared, silently holding her breath and hoping Mo couldn’t read her too well.

After several long moments, Mo looked back to her. “Does she make you happy?”

“ _Very_.” Zoey waggled her eyebrows, and Mo shook his head.

“Ugh. Go away please. You are nauseatingly loved up right now. And drunk. And I don’t want you throwing up on my records.” He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Rolling her eyes, Zoey spun on her heel and headed away, taking a large gulp of martini as she did so. Just as she was lowering her glass, however, she walked straight into someone and nearly toppled to the ground. A hand shot out, grabbing her around the waist to steady her. Zoey blinked, and looked up into bright blue, concerned eyes.

* * *

“Joan!”

The small redhead was beaming up at Joan as though she hung the stars in the night sky, and the thought made the older woman glance around in concern.

“You ok there? You ploughed straight into me.” Joan surveyed her carefully, a small frown furrowing her brow. She seemed sort of unsteady on her feet, and now she thought about it, she was pretty certain Zoey had spent a great deal of time propping up the bar. Not that she’d been keeping tabs on her partner, or anything.

“I’m great,” Zoey grinned. “Have you tried the martinis here? They’re amazing!”

“Uh, yeah, they’re something alright. I mean, they should be at $9 a go.” Joan’s frown deepened. “Zoey, are you alright?”

When Zoey only grinned back drunkenly, Joan let out a sigh. Sure, Joan herself had also had a few drinks, but something told her that the younger woman had several drinks on her, and she also knew that it took less time for her to get drunk. After all, Zoey was small and hadn’t had twenty years of being married to Charlie to harden her to the effects of liquor. While Joan was merely buzzed, Zoey was flat out drunk. And if they weren’t careful, they’d end up causing a scene.

“Ok,” she said, moving to steer her partner towards some seating, “how about we have a sit down? The last thing we want is you falling flat on your face.”

It was only halfway towards the plush seating that Joan realised she still had one arm firmly around Zoey’s waist. Swallowing thickly and hoping nobody had noticed, she quickly guided Zoey to sit herself down before crouching in front of her.

“I’m, uh, gonna go grab some water. See if we can sober you up.”

Zoey scrunched her nose up at the suggestion. “Why? It’s a party, Joan. Come on, have a drink with me!”

Part of Joan really, really wanted to give in to that. She wanted nothing more than to have a drink with her partner, and to maybe get drunk enough to make an ass of herself on the dance floor, and then make out with Zoey in the car on the way home. Everything Charlie had always hated. But the logical part of her was reminding her that nobody could know about their relationship, and with Zoey already drunk she needed to stay sober enough to deal with the situation. Forcing a tight smile onto her face, she repeated herself.

“I’m gonna grab some water.” She stood then, before pausing. “Uh. Just stay here, ok?”

Joan set off towards the bar then, giving polite smiles to various subordinates she barely recognised as she passed them. Within a minute, she was returning to Zoey’s booth with a large glass of water, hoping it would be enough. But when she returned, she saw Simon seated opposite Zoey, leaning forward with his forearms on the table.

“Well, I’m just saying,” Simon said with a laugh as Joan drew nearer, “you seem a little drunk. Maybe you should call it a night?”

“Pfft,” Zoey snorted. “I’m not _drunk_! Besides, I can’t leave until Joan leaves.”

Joan felt her heart stop in her chest at that, and she held her breath as she waited for a response.

“Ah,” Simon nodded knowingly, “you want to stay until the boss calls it quits. I get that. But maybe you should lay off the martinis? I think you’ve had enough.”

Squaring her shoulders, Joan crossed the rest of the floor to reach Zoey’s side. She flashed Simon a slightly cruel smile and set the glass of water on the table in front of the redhead.

“Here we are; one glass of water. We _really_ don’t need you throwing up all over the dance floor.”

As the words left her mouth, however, Joan caught sight of Simon’s slight frown. Huh. Perhaps she’d played it a little _too_ cool. Forcing a tight smile onto her lips, she turned her attention back to her partner and pushed the glass towards her.

“Drink.”

Thankfully, Zoey did as she was told, downing the water with almost impressive speed. Simon shifted to stand then, sparing a confused look at Joan before flashing a smile at Zoey.

“Well, uh, I’ll leave you ladies to it. Zoey, if you’re not too drunk, how about a dance later?”

Zoey went wide-eyed at that, and for the second time in as many minutes Joan’s heart was in her mouth. But thankfully, the younger woman instead just nodded slowly.

“Uh, yeah. Maybe.”

Simon left then, and Joan watched him go for a few moments before sliding into his recently vacated seat opposite Zoey. She fixed her partner with an unimpressed look. Zoey, for her part, held her ground. Perhaps she was getting better at standing up against her girlfriend. Perhaps she was just too drunk to be nervous.

“Joan, I’m _fine_. I’m not even _that_ drunk.” The redhead rolled her eyes for good measure.

“Uh huh. Sure. But let’s not add to that drunkenness.” Joan sighed then. “Zoey, I’m sorry. I wish we didn’t have to hide our relationship. I wish we could be together, spend time together here instead of sneaking around.”

It was Zoey’s turn to sigh, and her gaze skittered away, her previous alcohol-fuelled joy evaporating quickly. She surveyed the dance floor for a long moment, watching colleagues dancing and laughing and drinking, before slowly looking back to Joan.

“You want to maybe make out in the bathroom a bit?”

Despite herself, a slow grin spread across Joan’s face. Before she could form a response, Zoey had taken her by the hand and was tugging her in the direction of the toilets.

* * *

Making out in the women’s restroom of Paragon wasn’t exactly how either Joan or Zoey had thought the evening would go, but they weren’t about to complain about it. It didn’t take long for hands to roam and dresses to get bunched up as previously coiffed hair was wrapped around fingers and makeup was smudged.

Zoey was busy sucking at Joan’s pulse point when the door to the bathroom opened. The pair sprung apart as though electrocuted, and quickly busied themselves with smoothing out clothing and fiddling with hair in an attempt to look more presentable.

“- until at least the middle of next year. Oh.” Ava Price blinked, frowning a little at Joan’s and Zoey’s slightly dishevelled appearances. “Hello, Joan. Zoey.”  


Ava and the two women who had come into the bathroom with her surveyed Zoey and Joan with a look of confusion, and the redhead quickly forced a nervous grin.

“Watch out for those hand dryers,” she said with an awkward laugh. “They’re _really_ strong. Practically destroyed my hair.”

“Uh, yeah. Really strong,” Joan echoed, plastering her own fake smile on her face.

Ava looked between the pair of them for a long moment, clearly unimpressed by their excuse, before simply rolling her eyes and stepping into the nearest cubicle. The two other women ducked into cubicles too, and Joan and Zoey shared a wide-eyed, embarrassed glance, before quickly moving for the door.

“Ugh,” Joan said once they were out of the bathroom. “Well that was fun.”

“I know,” Zoey sighed. “I’m sorry. I should never have suggested-”

But Joan shook her head. “Zoey, it’s fine. I went along with it, I didn’t say no.” She surveyed her partner for a few moments. “And you’re still _really_ drunk, aren’t you?”

The younger woman shrugged. “Well, that water _did_ help. But... Kinda?”

Letting out a sigh, Joan took a moment to just breathe. She’d had a few drinks as well, of course, and she could only blame the alcohol in her system for hers and Zoey’s make out session. In no other circumstance would she have even considered making out at a work function, Christmas party or not. She had rules, rules that she had set herself so that her employees and colleagues could never call her unprofessional, could never insist that she was too emotional or that she was proof women shouldn’t be in the tech industry. And now they’d potentially been seen by Ava, and even if Ava had no hard proof they’d certainly been far too careless.

A hand was on her arm then, and she looked round to see Zoey watching her in concern. She forced a smile.

“We should get back to the party.”

Zoey smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

* * *

“Zoey.”

Zoey looked up to see Leif staring at her, a tight smile on his face and a mannerism that seemed a little... Odd.

“Leif,” she greeted, frowning a little before returning her attention to the food. Maybe if she ate some more she’d sober up more.

“So, uh, I see you and Joan went to the bathroom together,” he said. “Girl talk?”

That made her frown deepen. “That’s none of your business, Leif.”

Leif shifted at that, and glanced across the room for a moment before returning his gaze to Zoey. “I know you sabotaged me and Joan. She told me that you told her about my feelings. And I saw how you left together that night at the bar. I mean, I had a pretty good view from the stage, and the pair of you seemed very... Intimate.”

Swallowing thickly, Zoey concentrated harder on the food in front of her. She and Joan hadn’t been together at that point, and honestly, it was Leif’s singing that had mostly scared them away. But she couldn’t say that, and she didn’t trust herself not to let anything slip. So instead, she fixed him with a tight smile.

“Well, this has been a great talk, Leif, but I have to go.”

If Leif had a response to that, Zoey didn’t wait around to hear it.

* * *

Zoey sought safety hanging out with Mo at the DJ decks again.

“Please tell me you’ve been staying away from the bar,” he said in way of greeting as Zoey appeared at his side.

“I have. Joan made me drink some water,” Zoey said without thinking.

At the comment, Mo arched an eyebrow. “You know, you’ve certainly been spending a lot of time with the lovely Joan the last few months. Anything I should know about?” 

Something in his tone seemed that little bit too smug, and Zoey was reminded of their earlier conversation and how he had asked if she was happy. Did he already know? Honestly, she didn’t have Mo pegged as a subtle person, but maybe...

“No.” Zoey stuffed a pig in a blanket into her mouth quickly.

“Mmm,” Mo hummed, an amused expression on his face. “You know, Zoey Clarke, you are a _terrible_ liar. Besides, a little Christmas robin told me that you two ducked into the bathroom earlier and came out looking rather _dishevelled_. And the pair of you clearly have feelings for one another.” He gave her a pointed look at that.

Zoey said nothing, but flushed a dull red. She wasn’t supposed to be telling anyone. Not even her mom or David knew about her and Joan. Besides, she couldn’t tell Mo in the middle of a SPRQ Point party, not after the near run-in with Ava.

Mo turned his attention back to the music, then, and for a moment it didn’t register in Zoey’s head as a familiar strain of music started up. But it was only as everything else seemed to distort as though in slow motion that she realised what was happening.

Joan was across the dance floor, talking with someone Zoey vaguely recognised from PR. Leif, meanwhile, was several feet away, a drink in hand and a pained expression on his face.

“Oh, no,” Zoey murmured. “No, no, no...”

And suddenly, Leif was singing.

“ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I’ll give it to someone special... _”

He began moving then, setting his drink down on a table before moving towards an oblivious Joan. Everything was soft and slow-motion, except for Leif who stood out in glorious technicolour.

“ _Once bitten and twice shy,  
I keep my distance,  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me baby,  
Do you recognise me?  
Well, it’s been a year,  
It doesn’t surprise me... _”

Zoey felt like she couldn’t move. Like she was stuck to the floor. Part of her brain knew she wouldn’t be able to intervene anyway, but a bigger part of her was stuck on the fact she’d been right to be concerned about Leif. He clearly still had feelings for Joan, and after the confrontation at the buffet...

“ _I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, ‘I love you’, I meant it.  
Now, I know what a fool I’ve been,  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you’d fool me again.  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I’ll give it to someone special... _”

He was dancing around Joan then, and annoyance bubbled up in Zoey’s chest. Even from where she was stood she could see the look on Leif’s face. Part longing, part disappointment, part something she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“ _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes,  
I’m hiding from you, and your soul of ice.  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on...  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I’ll give it to someone special... _” 

The song faded out then as everything returned to normal. Joan left her conversation, Leif was back where he started sipping a drink, and Zoey was wholly confused. 

“And what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” 

Mo’s voice startled Zoey from her thoughts, and she turned to look to her friend. 

“Hey, uh, Mo, what does it mean if someone sings _Last Christmas_?” 

Mo tilted his head to one side, considering that for a long moment. “Well, that depends. It’s a song about unrequited love and heartbreak, but it’s also about moving on, finding someone else. I’d say if someone’s singing that, they want to move on." 

Zoey bit her lip. “But they still have feelings for that person, right? I mean, with the whole ‘fool me again’ thing?” 

“Sure, but the song is all about not wanting to make the same mistake, about moving past that and not putting yourself through that pain again. No matter what your feelings are for someone, sometimes you just have to walk away.” Mo studied her carefully then. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the lovely Joan, would it?” 

“Leif just sang it to Joan.” Zoey pouted for a moment, before catching herself and trying to school her expression. 

“Uh huh, and you don’t like it because you’d rather have Joan all to yourself.” That earned Mo a scowl, but he simply smirked. “Child, please. You two are so loved up a blind person could see it from the North Pole.” 

“Oh.” Zoey frowned. “Are we that obvious? I mean, how long have you known?” 

Mo’s amused expression quickly turned to one of reassurance then as Zoey panicked. “Zoey, calm down. I only figured it out tonight.” He thought for a moment. “Honestly, I’m kind of ashamed it took me so long. I am not on my A-game.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway. You said earlier, you’re not with men anymore. And you’ve definitely been seeing _someone_. Plus you and Joan have grown _awfully_ close since her divorce.” Mo shrugged. “It just makes sense.”

Shoulders slumping in relief, Zoey surveyed her partner across the dance floor. “You know, tonight’s really sucked. We had to have a whole fake story about how we were sharing a ride here because it was easier, to hide our relationship. We haven’t been able to have a single dance, we nearly got caught by Ava making out in the bathroom, I spent an hour drowning my sorrows at the bar while Joan’s had to make small talk with everyone...” She trailed off with a frustrated sigh. 

Mo frowned at that. “Oh, please, Zoey, half the people here are halfway to being comatose what with all the fancy over-priced drinks they’ve been drinking. Nobody is going to care if you and Joan dance.” 

“But it will raise questions-” 

“No, it won’t. Now go.” He took Zoey’s half-finished plate of food from her and pointedly pushed her towards the dance floor. “Go get your woman. I have the perfect song for you.” 

* * *

Zoey appearing at Joan’s elbow in the middle of a _very_ dull conversation with three people from- marketing? Sales? Honestly, Joan couldn’t remember. 

“Zoey! Hi. Uh, can I help you?” 

The younger woman had a slightly nervous smile on her face that made Joan worry just a little. “Yeah, actually, if you’re not too busy. I just figured, you know, we’ve been here a while and I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t had a single dance. I mean, I’m not the best of dancers, but...” 

Joan let out an awkward laugh at that, and was somewhat surprised to see the people she’d been talking to simply flash her a grin and make their goodbyes. Taking the opportunity to seize Zoey by the arm, she led her partner away from the dance floor. 

"What are you doing?” she hissed. “We agreed to keep a low profile! I mean, we already risked it in the bathroom earlier!” 

“I know.” Zoey held her hands up in a placating gesture. “But Mo said that nobody will care-” 

“Mo knows? Oh god!” 

“-because everyone’s mostly drunk anyway, and I really wanna dance with you, Joan. It doesn’t have to be some romantic slow dance. Actually, it’s best it’s not. But just... One dance, Joan? Please?” 

Joan let out a sigh then, trying to ignore Zoey’s wide, imploring eyes. But it seemed impossible, and she made a good point about people being drunk. Lots of people were dancing together. Tobin had danced with almost everybody. Would people really think anything bad if Zoey and Joan spent some time on the dance floor? 

“Keep your hands to yourself,” she said, before turning and walking to the dance floor. 

Zoey followed with a grin, and when they got there, Mo spotted them and gave a big grin before switching to a new track. As the music began to play, Joan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

“You’re kidding me,” she said, shaking her head as laughter threatened to bubble up. 

“Hey,” Zoey grinned, “Mo’s got good taste.” 

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need..._ ” 

As more people joined the dancing around them, Joan allowed herself to move that little bit closer to Zoey. 

“You don’t have to,” Zoey murmured as Joan took her hand in her own. 

Joan gave a soft smile in response. “I want to.” 

She pulled her partner into a loose embrace, something that wouldn’t raise too many eyebrows if people took notice, but allowed her that little bit of closeness she’d been craving all night. Hopefully to unsuspecting eyes it would simply look like two friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor. 

The pair of them danced and laughed through the first two verses and chorus, grins on their faces as they enjoyed themselves. Instead of a gentle or respectable swaying, they moved that little bit too much, that little too wildly, in a parody of a romantic slow dance complete with the occasional silly face at one another. They were spurred on by laughter and alcohol, and Joan couldn’t deny just how right it felt to dance with Zoey in that way. But she wanted more. On a whim, she tugged Zoey closer, and leaned down to quietly sing along to the song. 

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you..._ ” 

She spun Zoey then, eliciting a laugh from the younger woman as she fell into Joan’s embrace. Perhaps they’d both had a tiny bit too much to drink to contemplate any more spinning, but as Zoey instead tucked her still-giggling form into Joan’s chest, she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. After too short a time, the song came to a close.  


Joan took a breath, a soft smile on her lips, and then she quietly moved to whisper in Zoey’s ear. “So. You wanna get out of here?” 

Zoey’s grin was more than enough of a response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used were Little Mix (Secret Love Song), Wham (Last Christmas), and Mariah Carey (All I Want For Christmas Is You)


End file.
